Three Families
The Three Families are a group of factions that control the New Vegas Strip on behalf of Mr. House. The families include the Chairmen, Omertas and the White Glove Society. The leaders in 2281 of the various families are Benny of the Chairmen, Nero of the Omertas and Marjorie of the White Gloves. Background Before the Great War started, Mr. House used his considerable genius and wealth to ensure that no missiles would strike the city of Las Vegas. Though a few warheads did get through in the outskirts, most of the city was spared. Despite this, the Strip itself was not re-settled, and after close to two hundred years, Mr. House immediately began searching for a mysterious Platinum chip, and rebuilding the glory of Las Vegas. Sending out Securitron scouts, Mr. House started negotiating with local tribes to exchange his considerable resource stockpiles for their help. Some of the tribes resisted, but three tribes eventually gained Mr. House’s favor. They became the Omertas, Chairmen, and White Glove Society, running the Gomorrah, Tops, and Ultra-Luxe casinos, respectively. Because Mr. House was dedicated to restoring Las Vegas, he insisted on transforming the tribes into families with cultures that harkened back to Vegas’ glory days. In the process of rebuilding the Strip, Mr. House also effectively “bought out” the residents of Vault 21. After they evacuated, he had the Vault stripped of useful technology, most of its actual volume filled with concrete, and the entrance turned into a gift shop and small hotel. While the families were rebuilding the casinos, the rest of the locals were hard at work erecting an enormous wall around the Strip. When NCR traders and explorers arrived on the scene, they were amazed at the Strip and returned back to California with tales of opulence and great wealth awaiting travelers. Eventually, the NCR military itself arrived and were surprised to find the Strip so well-protected and heavily policed. Though they struck a deal with Mr. House to establish a base in the area (along with control of Hoover Dam), the NCR has never had control of The Strip. After the First Battle of Hoover Dam, the NCR negotiated an MP (military police) presence on The Strip, but their influence remains small. Though the tribes that became The Strip’s families were once hatefully opposed to each other, the demands of Mr. House have forced the families to play nice. They continue to hold long-standing grudges, but do not act openly against each other for fear of angering Mr. House.Fallout: New Vegas Official Game Guide Organization After the rehabilitation of the tribes, Mr. House had the families take residence and ownership of the casinos and attractions that he felt would be the solution to capturing the spirit of Pre-War Las Vegas. As such, The Tops was given to the now Chairmen, the Gomorrah to the re-named Omertas, and finally the Ultra-Luxe went into the hands of the newly named White Glove Society. Each family has their own leader, each leader ultimately answers to Mr. House, but currently any true organization or cooperation between the families of the Strip is laughable at best. The only competition their businesses have in New Vegas is each other. Due to this constant battle to win over the contents of a New Vegas patrons' pocket, each of the families have entered almost into a state of seclusion from each other, and watch each other carefully and intently from their own corners of the New Vegas Strip. Relations with the outside The families of New Vegas, in the sense of a singular organization, have absolutely no relationship with any tribe or faction within the Mojave. Each family chooses to deal with the world outside of Vegas, and its people, independently, instead of collaborating and making a decision that supports the group as a whole. The name or term, "The Three Families", has rapidly become nothing more than an abbreviated way of referring to the Chairmen, Omertas, and White Glove Society during conversation about The Strip. Interactions with the player character The Families control the casinos, hotels and other attractions on the strip that the Courier can patronize. In addition, many quest-givers on the strip are members of The Families. Appearances The Three Families appear only in Fallout: New Vegas. Gallery FNV TheTops.jpg|The Tops Casino Gomorrah.jpg|The Gomorrah Casino FNV UltraLuxe.jpg|The Ultra-Luxe Casino References Category:Fallout: New Vegas factions es:Tres Familias pl:Trzy rodziny ru:Три Семьи